1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system of adjustable interlocking panels and a method for constructing a cargo barrier, shelving unit, box, and other modular systems with a plurality of such panels.
2. Background Information
Modular storage systems, furniture, shelving units, and containers in general are known in the prior art. These include free-standing stackable cubes that come from the manufacturer precut with the necessary hardware to join the parts of the cube. Knock-down and set-up construction is also known, particularly boxes, crates, and containers. Known cargo barriers, e.g. for placement in the load beds of pick-up trucks, include netting, load locks, Working Mats with flip-up panels, and grooves in the load bed that are designed to accept dimensional lumber.
What is needed is a versatile panel system with a sturdy yet quickly detachable interlocking system so that the consumer can quickly erect, modify, and breakdown various configurations without the need for tools. The present adjustable interlocking system can be used to build modifiable cargo barriers, boxes, shelving systems, and various other household constructions. The adjustable interlocking panels in the system have sliding interlocks at each end and adjustment grooves that are spaced apart to provide many compartment variations. The adjustable interlocking panels of the present invention join end-to-end and perpendicular to each other, and are easy to assemble and disassemble. This allows for repeated modification by the consumer. A storage assembly constructed from the adjustable interlocking system can be used lying down (e.g. for cargo barrier, toy, or stool applications) or standing upright (e.g. for organizer or shelving applications).